


doodles

by JayniePowers



Category: The Last of Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayniePowers/pseuds/JayniePowers
Summary: Just a short thing based on a collectible I saw someone talk about on tumblr. Takes place after they leave Tommy’s and before they get to the university.





	doodles

~~~~~~~~**FALL**

They finally found shelter for the night.

There was a little house Ellie spotted a bit ago, and it was in decent shape.

After they got Callus settled in the garage, Joel and Ellie made themselves at home inside. He got started on making a fire in the fireplace, while Ellie found some blankets upstairs and-of course- she took way more than needed. It wasn't too cold at night, but it felt way colder for her since she didn’t have much meat on her bones. As time went on, it only got harder and harder to find food.

They sat in front of the fireplace, silent for what felt like a long period of time. They had progressed to that point in their relationship to where the quiet wasn't awkward. They were able to sit in silence and just enjoy each other’s company.

But Ellie soon grew tired of the silence, as she was getting bored, and started to fish through her backpack. Joel looked over and knew she was up to something. She always was.

Ellie turned around and held out the pen and paper she found, expecting Joel to take it and said, “Draw something.”

“Excuse me?”

“C’mon, it’s not like we have anything else to do.” Ellie was beyond bored. She was running out of ideas for entertainment.

Joel sighed, and slowly grabbed the pen and paper out of her small hands. Once he saw Ellie’s face light up like a Christmas tree, it immediately was worth it.

Once he started to draw, Joel realized it had been forever since the last time he used a pen, let alone draw anything.

He finished drawing a minute later and said, “Here.” He handed the paper to Ellie.

She eagerly grabbed it and looked at the picture. She had no clue what the hell he just drew until she read the words he wrote on it. It said ‘Ellie’ at the top and towards the bottom he wrote ‘by Joel’. She looked back at the paper and realized that he drew her.

It was easily one of the worst drawings she’d ever seen.

“Wh-what the fuck is that?” Ellie questioned and soon after burst out laughing.

“Art.” Joel responded, and he started to laugh along with her, not as hard though.

He looked over at the girl he’d grown to ~~love~~ really care for over these past few months. After he lost Sarah, he was sure he’d never feel- well, anything again. But Ellie proved him wrong. In the beginning, she was just a job, but now she meant so much more than that. She wiggled her way into his heart and latched onto it like a leech. But a good kind of leech. One that he wanted there. One that made him smile. One that made life worth living again. One that he couldn't afford to lose. Joel cherished the moments like this, where they'd joke and laugh because seeing that smile and hearing her laugh made his heart hurt in the best way possible.

Ellie’s laughing wore off after a minute and she caught him getting deep into his thoughts. “Hey,” she said, “you good?”

Joel looked back to her with a faint smile on his face.

“I’m good.”

He never meant a statement more than that one in his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I kinda suck at writing so I would love to hear your feedback! I also have like 20 tlou drafts in my google docs so I might post some other stuff soon...  
> Thanks!


End file.
